Une inoubliable rencontre
by Vicenzina
Summary: 1729. Le jeune Frédéric ne s'attendait pas à faire une rencontre qui allait changer sa vie.


_Une petite fic sur comment notre cher Fritz a rencontré la personne la plus importante de sa vie ~_

* * *

Le silence semblait régner sur les environs de la ville de Berlin en ce jour de l'année 1729. Une personne comptait bien en profiter. Les exigences que lui incombait sa position étaient toutes effectuées. Enfin un peu de temps libre qu'il allait pouvoir mettre à profit. Surtout que son tyrannique de père n'était pas présent pour le frapper et l'insulter. Ses pensées vagabondaient alors qu'il se trouvait seul sur une barque au milieu du lac de Spadeau. Et pourquoi y était-il ? Pour la simple raison qu'il l'avait prise un peu plus tôt. Ainsi il pouvait réfléchir sans être dérangé pour des raisons qu'il jugeait souvent bien futiles.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence un son qu'il connaissait que trop bien retentit. Le son d'une flûte, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise. Il observa autours de lui, sauf qu'il faisait déjà bien trop sombre pour distinguer qui que ce soit. L'unique manière de connaitre l'identité du flûtiste restait de se guider par la musique. Ramant vers l'origine de la mélodie, de multiples questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Connaissait-il la personne ? Était-elle plus jeune ? Plus âgée ? Était-ce un homme ou une femme ? Il continua de ramer jusqu'à sentir la barque heurter le bord du lac. Sa curiosité grandissante le poussa à marcher rapidement jusqu'à arriver à hauteur d'une silhouette qui paraissait plus grande que lui. Encore quelques pas vers l'individu lui permis de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme visiblement un peu plus âgé que lui même. Ce dernier joua les dernières notes du morceau avant d'être pris d'un sursaut en voyant qu'il n'était plus seul sur les berges.

" Qui êtes vous ?"

La surprise lui avait fait oublier ses bonnes manières avant de réaliser son erreur qui aurait pu lui être fatale, en d'autres circonstances. Pour vite réparer son impair il s'inclina avant de vite déclarer.

" V... Votre Majesté ! Veuillez me pardonner ! "

De son coté, il n'était pas habitué à ce que l'on agisse de la sorte. Dès qu'on le voyait et surtout qu'on le reconnaissait débutait tout le cérémonial constitué de révérences et autres politesses en tout genre. Il l'observa comme il le pouvait avec la lumière de la lune. Détaillant de haut en bas avant que son regard ne se stoppe à son visage. Des rougeurs apparaissant sur le sien à mesure que ses yeux continuaient de l'observer. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. Tout ce qu'il apercevait lui plaisait. À croire que c'était son jour ou plutôt sa nuit de chance. Mais pour encore combien de temps ? Peut être uniquement pour ce soir là. Nul doute qu'il avait eu un coup de foudre pour le jeune flûtiste qui lui faisait face.

" Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez"

" Bien au contraire, c'est mon devoir de le faire"

" Ce n'est pas nécessaire je vous assure "

" Très bien, Votre Altesse "

Et voilà ça continuait. Certes, cela avait ses avantages, mais aussi et surtout des inconvénients puisqu'à cause de sa position de Prince héritier, son père lui interdisait et lui réprimandait ses goûts et ses activités culturels. Lui qui espérait pouvoir lire et jouer de la flûte sans devoir se cacher alors que son père lui préférait son jeune frère. Si seulement cela pouvait faire qu'il soit moins à attendre de sa part et à vouloir à tout prix qu'il lui ressemble. Bien au contraire. Certes, il savait pertinemment ce que sa position lui incombait et ce que l'on attendait de lui. Avec tout cela, il en avait oublier une chose et non des moindres, savoir à qui il s'adressait depuis quelques instants.

" Au fait, j'ignore toujours votre nom "

" Lieutenant Hans Hermann von Katte des Gens d'Armes " déclara-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ce simple geste ne fit qu'accentuer les rougeurs sur le visage du jeune prince. Son instrument toujours en main, le lieutenant continua " Voulez vous que je joue un autre morceau pour vous ? "

Voilà la question qu'il redoutait. Oui, il aimait la musique et plus particulièrement la flûte traversière dont il jouait en cachette. Le problème demeurait dans le fait de savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. Qui lui disait que son interlocuteur n'allait pas le répéter à son père et lui garantir ainsi de nouvelles réprimandes.

" Et qu'allez vous faire après si j'accepte ? Rapporter ces informations comme un espion ?! "

" Vous ... Vous vous trompez Majesté, jamais je ne trahirais votre confiance, je vous le promet ! "

L'observant, il finit par voir qu'il avait l'air sincère en disant ces mots là. Peut être pouvait il lui dire, du moins c'est que lui disait son cœur. Lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait recommencer, ce dernier s'exécuta. Une fois le morceau terminé, Katte jeta un coup d'œil vers le prince, trouvant celui-ci adorable avec son visage rougit et ses yeux. Ses yeux si bleus empli de curiosité, de fierté et d'innocence qui le subjuguait. D'autres paroles furent échangées entre eux où ils apprirent qu'ils possédaient de nombres goûts et intérêts en commun. La musique, la poésie, la philosophie et la langue française que des sujets que le plus jeune appréciait et dont il ne pouvait partager sa passion qu'avec très peu de personnes. Et il venait d'en trouver une nouvelle. Tout ceci ne faisait qu'accentuer la sympathie qu'il commençait à ressentir, ainsi que son envie de pouvoir continuer à converser avec lui les jours suivants.

Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre à mesure qu'ils continuaient de discuter. Une voix retentit les interrompant tous les deux.

" Votre Majesté, il se fait tard vous devriez rentrer "

Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Rochow, son nouveau précepteur, bien qu'il préférait toujours son prédécesseur. Ce dernier arriva rapidement à leurs hauteurs avant de remarquer avec qui sa charge se trouvait.

" Lieutenant von Katte "

" Rochow, j'espère que Sophie Henriette se porte bien "

" Oui, elle se porte à merveille. Je vois que tu as rencontré le prince héritier "

" En effet, mais je le ramènerait ne t'invoque pas"

Son éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

" Bon très bien, je te laisse le faire alors" Un salut militaire suivi d'une légère révérence " Majesté " il parti peu après.

" Vous semblez bien vous connaitre " remarqua le plus jeune qui jusque là avait préféré rester silencieux.

" En effet, il a épousé ma petite sœur"

" Je vois "

Ils reprirent encore un peu leur conversation qui sembla durer des heures alors qu'il ne s'écoula même pas un quart d'heure.

" Je ferais mieux de vous ramener Majesté et j'espère bientôt vous revoir, sachez que je penserais à vous "

Il observa le visage de son interlocuteur s'empourprer et sans qu'il ne le sache vraiment pourquoi, il se rapprocha de lui avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser dura quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de douceur. Dès qu'il se sépara, il recula en comprenant son erreur.

" Veuillez m'excuser pour mon geste "

" Ne vous excusez pas ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire "

" Mais pourtant .. "

" Ne le faite pas car je ... je vous aime " balbutia t-il en le prenant par surprise. Une légère gêne se lisait sur leurs visages.

" ... Je crois bien que moi aussi "

Se dirigeant vers sa chambre en se tenant la main en essayant d'être les plus discrets possible jusqu'à arriver. Leurs cœurs battaient plus forts avec un soupçon de peine de devoir se séparer l'un de l'autre.

" Bonne nuit Maj .. "

" Appelez moi Frédéric "

" Dans ce cas, bonne nuit Frédéric, je serais toujours là pour vous "

Le dit Frédéric se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser furtivement avant de lui dire à voix basse avec un léger sourire " Je n'en doute pas " puis entra dans la pièce sans se douter que cette rencontre et ce qui allait en découler allait le marquer à jamais.


End file.
